el sueño
by yo solo soy una amarga mentira
Summary: un mundo deshabitado, un grupo de personas, una caída, y un acontecimiento algo inesperado. (mal summary, es mi primer fanfic no sean tan duros)
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1: Como carajo paso

Eran alrededor de las 3 de la tarde, agosto de 2013, estábamos en una plaza en tiempo de rebajas, que alguien me diga como carajos paso: mi hermano y yo nos separamos de mis padres, por 5 segundos estuvimos viendo una repisa y poof, todos habían desaparecido, literalmente todos desaparecieron de un de repente, mi hermano y yo recorrimos alrededor de 30 tiendas buscando a alguien, pero nada, ni una sola y miserable alma, después de algún tiempo, desperdiciado, buscando a alguien, nos rendimos y nos fuimos a casa, que estaba a 30 hora caminando (por suerte), pero de camino nos dimos cuenta de algo más, no había ni un solo auto en todo el camino, ni una moto, solo vimos bicicletas y una que otra patineta, llegamos, solo nos preparamos algo de cenar y luego, a dormir.

Todas las noches durante 5 años eh tenido ese mismo sueño, noche tras noche, taladrando mi cabeza, obligándome a recordar el día en lo que lo perdí todo. Como ya dije han pasado cinco años desde el día de la extracción, o así lo nombro Yue, una amiga que conocí como a los 2 años del día, eh conocido a varias personas a las que me hubiera gustado conocer en otras circunstancias. Es lo que más extraño, a mi familia y a mis amigos y conocidos, también extraño una serie llamada my Little pony, sé que sonara raro pero fue una de las series que más "amé" cuando todavía había gente que la hiciera y transmitiera, en estos momentos, extraño mi vieja vida, siempre quise tener aventuras, magia y todo eso, y aunque encontré aventuras, no eran como pensaba.

Ahora mismo estoy viviendo con otros 3 supervivientes, uno es mi hermano y las otras dos son amigas que conocimos en el camino de la supervivencia: Yue y Janelli.

Esperamos encontrar a más personas.

A si, se me había olvidado, el mundo entero se convirtió en una selva gigante, con todo y animales salvajes: jaurías de perros, tigres (si….. no pregunten yo tampoco sé cómo paso), venados, y todo eso. o al menos lo poco que hemos recorrido de México; estamos ahora en alguna parte entre Veracruz y Oaxaca… creo; nunca eh sido muy buenos leyendo mapas. Los primeros días sobrevivimos con lo que encontrábamos en tiendas, supermercados, etc. Cuando se acabaron las cosas de cerca de nuestra casa, nos movimos, y así, consecutivamente, y ahora estamos aquí.

Ha sido duro todo, los animales, el hambre, las noches solitarias, etc. Pero al dormir lo olvido todo, nunca eh soñado mucho, así que es como morir por unas horas… además tenemos varias armas con nosotros, por alguna razón nunca encontramos armas de fuego en ningún lugar solo armas blancas… raro, es lo mismo que con los vehículos, nada muy… ''tecnológico''. Por eso mismo nos hemos tenido que transportar con bicicletas, patinetas, y una vez creo que usamos patines, bueno como sea.

Son las 11 de la noche, logramos entrar a una casa es grande así que decidimos quedarnos aquí por un tiempo, hay varias tiendas y un supermercado cerca, no tendremos que preocuparnos por provisiones, espero que todos se duerman para apagar la lámpara de gas, y yo caigo al final en los brazos de Morfeo…

Armonía: ¿Porque todos me aman y a ti te odian?

Caos: Porque tú eres una mentira dulce

Armonía: ¿y tú?

Caos: ¿yo?... yo solo soy una verdad amarga.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 1: Como carajo paso

Entonces tome la espada y dije: ¡si tengo un corazón dolido, una espada afilada, y un alma que quiere descansar de tanta penuria! ¿Porque no puedo simplemente morir? Y clave mi espada en mi corazón, viendo como mis pocos seres queridos gritaban y lloraban al ver tal acto, un acto en el que liberaba a mi alma de un mundo en el que los buenos son castigados y los malos… los malos son unos cuantas personas con dinero que lo controlan todo.

Desperté, con sudor en la frente, mi espada en la mano y el filo en mi garganta.

Baje del cuarto en el que dormí, encontré a mi hermano durmiendo en la sala con un libro en la cara. Desde que mis papas le dijeron que leyera más, nunca lo hiso en realidad pero después del día de la extracción no para de leer.

Le doy una patada y se cae del sillón:

-¡¿porque me pateas?!

-porque te despertaste tarde, Yue y Janelli ya desayunaron solo faltamos tú y yo.

-pero no era razón para tanta agresividad.

-cállate y come *le avienta un paquete de galletas*

Mi hermano tuvo que aprender a andar en bicicleta a las malas, nunca aprendió cuando debía y sufrió los primeros días después de el día, después de un tiempo aprendió y se acostumbró a la bicicleta de montaña.

¡Oh santo cielo! Perdonen que lo haya olvidado mi nombre es Alejandro, mido alrededor de 1,65, tengo el pelo negro. Mi hermano se llama Darej mide alrededor de 1,55 y tiene el pelo castaño. Si no parecemos hermanos pero lo somos, y lo quiero como tal.

Darej-estoy cansado de comer galletas muy seguido.

Alejandro- si yo igual, pero no hay muchas opciones.

-no

-entonces aguántate, pronto saldremos a cazar y a lo mejor y traemos algo bueno.

-muy bien, estaré esperando *le lanza la basura de las galletas*

-entonces muévete ya, que nos tenemos que ir a ver que encontramos cerca de aquí.

Los dos nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a la puerta de entrada ahí estaban ellas dos, yue tiene el pelo negro, ojos claros y de nuestra misma estatura más o menos, es lo mismo que con janelli solo que con ojos negros.

Nos conocimos después de el día, como uno meses después.

Ahora mismo vamos de camino a un supermercado que vimos a lo lejos para conseguir suministros.

-es enserio, como crees que alguien nos va a escuchar es solo una superstición, no es real la leyenda.

Alejandro- ¿dijeron algo?

Todos- no, ¿porque?

-nada, es solo que creí escuchar algo pero debió ser mi imaginación.

Eso es raro, siento como si reconociera esa vos, como si la hubiera escuchado antes en algún lado.

Vemos a nuestro protagonista ya acostado reflexionando:

-Que era esa vos es como si… nah no puede ser. Creo que debo encontrar los medicamentos rápido.

Vemos que Alejandro sube al tejado de la casa, no sin antes comprobar que todos ya estén dormidos. Con una voz algo desafinada y parando a veces para recordar la letra empieza a cantar:

Te odio.  
Odio las canciones de amor  
que traen tu recuerdo a mi casa.  
Las ganas de verte.  
Y odio  
el cielo en tu rostro y las dudas  
de echarte al olvido o llamarte  
para contarte,  
qué sé yo,  
que sigo existiendo,  
que te odio por fin,  
que no sé  
si el mundo resiste sin ti.  
Tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto te odio.

Te odio.  
Odio la mañana, el café  
sin planes, sin ti y en ayunas  
perdura tu aroma y lo odio.  
Envuelto en papel de colores  
te envío bengalas, rencores.  
Quizá recuerdes así  
que te odio. También tu sonrisa  
y la brisa arañando tu piel,  
y mi corazón ya de paso.  
Tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto lo odio.

Este viejo odio  
que hiela los jazmines,  
ama tu figura aborrecible.  
Y así, si te marchas,  
quedan los rencores  
para recordarme las razones  
de por qué me eres imprescindible,  
de por qué te extraño aunque me olvides.

Te odio.  
Odio tu belleza y a mí  
me odio al saberme tan lejos  
del viejo camino andado  
rastreando hadas y cometas,  
la estrella prendida en tu pelo.  
Maldito lucero. Lo odio.  
Odio odiarte tanto,  
saber que te encuentras perdida  
y la vida me impide encontrarte.  
Tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto te odio.

Yo odio  
perseguir tu rastro,  
cansado en este laberinto.  
Cual hilo de Ariadna tus huellas  
me llevan hasta el dulce tiempo  
de besos, promesas. Lo odio.  
Soy tan feliz  
a tu lado que odio  
que ya no estés cerca  
y empieza a cansarme este odio.  
Quizá si tuviera tus manos  
Pero te odio tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto.

Este viejo odio  
que hiela los jazmines,  
ama tu figura aborrecible.  
Y así, si te marchas,  
quedan los rencores  
para recordarme las razones  
de por qué me eres imprescindible,  
de por qué te extraño aunque me olvides.

-¿otra vez no puedes dormir?

-sí, otra vez empecé a recordarla, a recordar todo, todo antes de que, bueno tu sabes.

-debemos de encontrar los medicamento para que puedas dormir ¿recuerdas la última ves?

-ni me lo recuerdes

Era Darej, al parecer cante muy fuerte, sobre las medicinas: a partir de que tome plena conciencia sobre lo que paso, desarrolle una depresión e un insomnio crónico que se intensifica ciertos días del año los cuales eran fechas importantes, muertes de seres queridos, cumpleaños, etc.

-toma- me dice Darej entregándome una cerveza- ¿que canción era?

- te odio de Ismael Serrano –abro la cereza y le doy un gran trago- ¿Por qué, quieres cantar?

-si ¿Por qué no?

Después de cantar un poco más, y algunas peleas, Darej y yo nos quedamos dormidos en el tejado (el alcohol también me sirve como somnífero).

Paz: ¿Porque todos me aman y a ti te odian?

Guerra: Porque tú eres una mentira dulce

Paz: ¿y tú?

Guerra: ¿yo?... yo solo soy una verdad amarga.


	3. Chapter 3

Nos despertamos a base de patadas, y uno que otro cubo de agua, de parte de nuestras compañeras.

Janelli- ya levántense, malditos borrachos [como ven janelli es un poco brusca, pero en el fonde es muy blanda, muy muy en el fondo).

Yue- y porque tanto alcohol alej [así me dice] creí que ya no bebías.

Alej- ya viste que día es hoy.

Yue- *saca un calendario de la mochila y ve el día* o-oh lo lamento mucho, yo no me acordaba.

Si, hoy es 11 de noviembre una de esas fechas, fue la muerte de mi abuela, siempre me afecto demasiado incluso antes de el día, por estos días estaba siempre deprimido no salía de cama, nada, ahora me afecta más, estos días bebo hasta caer inconsciente, arriesgo mi vida, creo que una vez dormí con una manada de perros… o algo así.

Alej- bueno no importa ya *se asoma por el borde de la azotea* vaya está muy alto, una caída de aquí si me mata.

Janelli- *lo toma del hombro y lo jala hasta tirarlo al piso de la azotea* ni siquiera lo pienses.

Alej- lo se lo se, ahora vámonos quiero alejarme de este lugar, puedo hacer cosas estúpidas.

Después de bajar y recoger todas nuestras cosas, y revisar la casa, nos fuimos a el supermercado más cercano a ver si encontrábamos algo que valiera la pena, un arma, comida, ropa, etc. en la entrada nos encontramos con una barricada echa con carros de supermercado y algunos artículos como colchones y mesas. Tardamos alrededor de 30 minutos en lograr pasar, estaba muy bien hecho y en buen estado como para estar abandonado, esto significaba dos cosas: que encontramos otro superviviente o que los animales se están volviendo mas inteligentes y si es la segunda que dios nos salve de eso, y eso que soy ateo imagínense la gravedad del asunto.

-todavía sigues intentando con eso twilight

-claro, no desistiré por nada en equestria.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Twiligth? ¿Equestria? ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¿Una broma cruel acaso, mi mente se volvió completamente loca o los dos?

Bueno ahora no importa, tengo que concentrarme en la situación actual puede que haya alguien o algo peligroso ahí dentro y no podemos arriesgarnos.

Entramos con las armas en alto, yo con mi espada, darej con su bate, yue con una cuerda con unas cuchillas amarradas en el extremo, y janelli con una flecha ya preparada en su arco, no había nada solo un montón de basura tirada amontonada en un rincón, me acerque a ver si podía rescatar algo, justo cuando acerque la mano al montón de basura para buscar, ni siquiera la había tocado cuando una garra salió una garra del montón de basura y una sombra salió corriendo en 4 patas hacia el interior del supermercado, pero al dar la vuelta alcance a ver una cola larga y delgada, como de un gato. Mierda, que dios se apiade de nosotros.

Alej- Darej quédate aquí y cuida que nadie ni nada salga ni entre, yue tu por la derecha, janelli tu por la izquierda, deténganlo con vida, yo iré al centro a perseguirlo. ¿Ok?

Todos- empecé a corres hacia donde él había corrido, todo estaba en orden a excepción de algunas cosas tiradas que formaban un camino.

- ¡Aja! Te tengo- dije al empezar a correr más rápido para poder alcanzarle el paso, a los 10 segundos alcance a verle la cola, era completamente negra y al contrario de lo que vi cuando me rasguño es risada y no completamente liza, empecé a alcanzarlo, cuando se dio la vuelta y me dio un golpe justo en la cara y me tiró al piso, para después esquivar una fecha que le paso cerca de el brazo y salir corriendo.

Me levante y volví a seguirlo esta vez tome un tubo que estaba tirado y se lo arroje dándole en los pies y logrando tirarlo, ya en el piso lo sujete de las manos y con mis rodillas los pies, justo cuando hice eso lo solté una mano solo para darle un golpe, y él me aventó por los aires y salió corriendo solo para ser derribado por yue, entonces saque mi espada y de la puse en el cuello.

Alej- dame una razón por la cual no cortarte el cuello.

-¿Qué tal esta?- me tira girando y pateándome los pies y sale corriendo hacia la salida y mirando atrás solo para ser recibido por el bate de darej con un golpe directo en la cabeza

*todos lo miran con cara de ''tienes que estarme jodiendo''*

Darej- ¿qué? No podía desperdiciar la oportunidad

Yue - ¿que carajos es eso?

Alej- se llama furry.

Janelli- ¿y tu como carajos sabes eso?

Alej- cosas de el pasado que se quedara en el pasado

Yue- pero…

Alej- ¡en el pasado dije!

Todos- ok ok

Lo amarramos a una silla que encontramos y lo llevamos a las oficinas, esperamos a que se despertara pero al parecer dormiría otro buen rato. Salí a buscar algo de comida, encontré varias cosas en latadas agua e incluso un ciervo que estaba fresco, al parecer es buen cazador.

Después de buscar un buen rato llegue a la parte de campismo, siempre hay cosas que sirven aquí, así que me fije y donde normalmente hay armas, s-si había armas, no lo puedo creer, pensé que todas habían desaparecido, espera, claro, no son armas de fuego en si son rifles de aire para competencias no lo puedo creer, al fin. Había 4 rifles uno para cada uno, yo escogí el negro, antes que todos claro, y deje uno verde y dos grises, al llegar a la oficina vi a darej acariciando a el furry, siempre le gustaron los gatos así que tomo una cazuela que estaba alado de mí y la golpeo con un palo para llamar su atención, todos brincaron del susto ¡jajajaja!

Todos- ¿Qué carajos te pasa?

Alej- cállense y miren *les enseña los rifles*

Darej- ¡genial! P-pero que no se supone que no había armas de fuego

Alej- técnicamente estas no son armas de fuego

Yue- touche

Alej- ¿todavía no se despierta?

Janelli- no

Alej- que fastidio ya me arte *se acerca a un estante toma una botella de refresco y se lo vacía en sima al furry

¿?-que carajos *se retuerce*

Janelli- al fin despiertas gatito

¿? - *la mira con desprecio*

Alej- *se entromete entre los dos* mira, estoy cansado y adolorido así que mas te vale decir todo sobre ti o te juro que te golpeare hasta dejarte como un penitente {+}

Todos- *lo miran raro*

Alej- olvídenlo

¿?- está bien, creo que es lo más indicado empezar por mi nombre, mi nombre es…


	4. aviso y su opinion

Hola, aquí su escritor y servidor solo soy una amarga mentira:

Este escrito es solo para pedirles su opinión en cuanto a la historia en curso, lo más importante para mí es su opinión, y para decirles que la razón por la cual no eh subido capitulo es porque entre a la prepa de nuevo, intentare escribir más seguido pero no aseguro nada.

Atentamente: su amigable vecino solo soy una amarga mentira.


	5. Chapter 5

¿?-Mi nombre es Zora.

Alej- y dinos Zora ¿Cuál es tu historia?

Zora- ¿cómo que mi historia?

Alej- si, tú historia, ¿antes eras humano o siempre fuiste un furry?

Zora- antes era un gato, así es señores un gato común y corriente, pero por alguna razón empecé a evolucionar, a una velocidad sobrecogedora. Empecé con el cerebro y el razonamiento, cada día que pasaba era algo nuevo que llegaba a mi mente, cada vez era un conocimiento más raro, hechizos, magia, una infinidad de títulos de libros, reportes sobre amistad. Fue como si estuviera recibiendo información de un ser mágico que se la pasa leyendo todo el día encerrado en una biblioteca, y entonces un día llego un nombre: twiligth sparkle.

En ese momento mi mente exploto al punto de que me tuve que sentar, como era todo esto posible, como es que un gato evolucionado espontáneamente recibió información de la mismísima princesa twilight sparkle. Tengo que admitir que estoy celoso.

Al voltear a ver a mi hermano vi que tenía la misma expresión que yo debía tener en ese momento, era una de las expresiones de sorpresa más graciosas que había visto.

Zora- después empezaron los cambios físicos, la forma de mi columna y cadera cambiaron, mis dedos de las patas delanteras se separaron un poco más, y se volvieron más largos, etc. Empecé a sentir una necesidad de llevar ropa como ustedes, e incluso obtuve un sentido de la moda.

Darej- es en serio, ¡yo tuve que estudiar toda mi vida y el aprende todo incluyendo magia de la mismísima princesa de equestria sin si quiera pedirlo!

Alej- si tengo que admitir que también estoy celoso.

Yue- a ver a ver ¿Qué carajos está pasando? ¿Cómo es que saben quién es esa twilit?

Darej y Alej- twilight

Yue- ¡como sea, El punto es que quiero saber que es todo esto!

Darej- bueno pues antes había una caricatura llamada my Little pony en la cual había una princesa llamada twilight que coincide con la descripción que da nuestro amigo aquí Zora.

Alej- así es, y dinos Zora ¿desde cuándo pasa esto?

Zora- desde el 2013, más o menos por agosto.

Esta vez la cara de todos fue de tristeza y de un miedo el cual no se puede explicar con palabras, excepto la de janelli que estaba dormida, que tal si fue eso lo que lo desencadeno, si fue culpa de twilight, y este gato solo fue un conducto para que pasara, pero no, twilight no sería capaz de algo así, esto me suena más a una obra, escrita y actuada por Discord, pero ¿porque recibió información de twilight? Tenemos que llegar más a fondo.

Alej- ¿hubo algún evento que lo desencadenara?

Zora- pues en realidad sí, me caí a una fuente muy ostentosa cerca de aquí ¿porque?

Alej- ¿nos puedes llevar o decirnos donde es?

Zora- si claro es en la mansión maciaf cerca de aquí, se puede ver de la entrada de hecho.

Alej- muy bien, darej y yue vienen con migo, janelli *le avienta una botella de refresco vacía* tu quédate a cuidar a nuestro peludo amigo, y tu *señala a Zora* no te muevas de aquí.

Salimos los tres sin darle tiempo a janelli de protestar, y nos dirigimos hacia la mansión, no fue difícil Encontrarla ya que era completamente visible, al llegar a la entrada nos dimos cuenta de que estaba completamente cerrada con llave, tuvimos que tumbar la puerta para poder entrar, en la sala principal era enorme, y los cuartos eran ostentosos como nada, pero la biblioteca era lo más hermoso que eh visto en mi vida, una razón más por la que vivir, era la más grande biblioteca personal que había visto, era algo así como 40 x 40, toda llena de libros interesantes, estantes con artefactos impresionantes y raros, una escalera de caracol de alrededor de 10 metros repartidos en 4 pisos, era maravilloso.

Inspeccione la biblioteca entera y encontré una puerta doble que daba a un patio, donde estaba la fuente, era muy ostentosa como dijo Zora, completamente blanca y brillante como si no hubiera pasado nada desde que la pusieron, estaba rodeada por árboles que estaban completamente muertos secos y blancos, como si estuvieran hechos del mármol más puro, me acerque a la fuente y sin pensarlo meti la cabeza completa y me quede ahí hasta que llego yue y me saco jalándome del cabello.

Yue- ¡¿Qué carajos te pasa?!

Alej- ¡¿Qué carajos te pasa a ti?! ¡Estaba viendo si me pasaba algo como a zora!

Yue- o lo lamento pensé que tu…

Alej- no, no en estas fechas.

Yue- bueno, entonces te dejo hacerlo.

Me quite la camiseta y metí toda la cabeza y parte del pecho a ver si pasaba algo, abri los ojos y vi una línea de líquido morado que se volvía dorado al final, decidí acercarme más y la línea se volvía gris y se distorsionaba luego se volvía negro, entonces cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo se agrieto y se volvió blanco y las grietas negras, como el mango de mi espada, luego lo toque.


End file.
